


Ryan's Letter.

by dannyyisme



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anger, Angst, Letters, M/M, Sadness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyyisme/pseuds/dannyyisme
Summary: Ryan writes a letter for each person in his life.TW//Suicide notes.(Previously written on my Wattpad of the same name.)





	1. Spencer Smith

**_To my best friend, the one who has seen me grow up since we were five and still tries his best to support me and a wife._ **

**_Dear Spencer,_ **

**_Around the time I've gotten the idea of writing you this letter, you should be at your wedding with your fiance, Linda. Such a sweet lady, she is. I'm glad you decided to be with her instead of me. She's much more stable, much more able to handle you than I am._ **

**_Before I start to ramble about this, that, and the other, I would like to state your importance in my life._ **

**_You are a high priority when it comes to my happiness, the feeling of me being useful. You make me feel safe, content, fuzzy, and warm. You make me feel like life isn't just a useless thing that we deem important, when in reality it's an empty concept of people trying to make their miserable lives sound a bit bearable._ **

**_Well, this letter took a turn, hm? Heh.. Got off track... I always tend to do that, but you seem to find a way to keep me on track. I never knew how you did that. I don't think I ever will._ **

**_To wrap this all up, I'm wishing you and Linda the best rest of your lives together. I bid you farewell for now and I will see you whenever we cross paths._ **

**_~Ryan_ **


	2. Jon Walker

**_To my flip flop wearing friend who I haven't really talked to in a while._ **

**_Dear Jon,_ **

**_It's been, what, years since we've last spoken? Ever since The Young Veins went on hiatus, we haven't really held a decent conversation. I miss it._ **

**_How's Cassie? I bet she's doing well since she's with you. You've always been really chill and happy._ **

**_I don't know what else to put in this letter to you, but I wish you the best of luck and I will see you whenever we cross paths once more. Until then._ **

**_~Ryan_ **


	3. Brent Wilson

**_To the asshole who almost ruined the band._ **

**_Dear Brent,_ **

**_I cannot fathom how much I dislike you, nor can I be able to express this in a single letter, so I will just leave you with this one thought:_ **

**_Fuck you. :)_ **

**_~R. Ross_ **


	4. Dallon Weekes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of aggression in this one, so prepare yourself for that. N-no, really, prepare yourself.

**_To the guy who replaced one of my best friends in my own band._ **

**_Dear Dallon,_ **

**_I'm sure you know all about how I feel about you. Or, well, you could take a wild guess. I'm not too fond of you._ **

**_You took over for Jon and that Ian guy took over for me. I wouldn't exactly have a problem with that if you hadn't been so goddamn handsy with Brendon on stage._ **

**_You could say that I'm jealous that you got to see Brendon the way that I used to see him._ **

**_You could say that I'm jealous you got to do all the obscene things with Brendon that I used to do._ **

**_You could say that I'm jealous because you both wrote onto the song that I fucking started._ **

**_But, I'm none of those things._ **

**_I am pissed off. No, not even pissed off can cover it. I am beyond pissed._ **

**_Outraged._ **

**_Antagonized._ **

**_Fuming._ **

**_Vexed._ **

**_Indignant._ **

**_Oh, I'm sorry, were my big words too confusing for you? They're all synonyms for 'angry' in case your small, pea-brain couldn't pick it up._ **

**_~R.Ross_ **

 


	5. Pete Wentz

**_To the guy who gave my band a chance._ **

**_Dear Pete,_ **

**_Where do I even begin with this letter? There is so much to be said, and yet I can't find a way to say it all._ **

**_Pete, you gave four awkward teenagers a chance of fame. You gave us the chance to see if we could make it in the music industry. And, well, we did._ **

**_I can never forget how trusting and how well you helped us through our path and how supportive you were whenever the band split up._ **

**_You've always been a humble man to I and the rest of our band. I wish you the best with whatever projects you and the guys have upcoming._ **

**_~Ryan Ross_ **


	6. Patrick Stump

**_To the man I never really talked to, but treated me well._ **

**_Dear Patrick,_ **

**_You are an amazing person. You have always been sweet to both the guys and I. I will always appreciate that._ **

**_I wish I could say more to you, but, alas, I cannot find anything else to say._ **

**_~Ryan Ross_ **


	7. Joe Trohman

**_To the man with the amazing hair and amazing jokes._ **

**_Dear Joe,_ **

**_Why don't you ever text me? You need to send me a letter back whenever you get the free time because I really want to get back in touch with you, man._ **

**_Whenever you finally answer my texts._ **

**_~Ryan Ross_ **


	8. Andy Hurley

**_To the man who was the strong silent type._ **

**_Dear Andy,_ **

**_You were always the sweetest guy I had ever met, Patrick aside. You were always quick to come to the rescue if we needed a designated driver or if Brendon had overdone it a little on the drugs._ **

**_You've always been an amazing person and I'm so glad I met you._ **

**_Until we cross paths again._ **

**_~Ryan Ross_ **


	9. Brendon Urie

**_To the man who broke my heart, left me behind, and acts like I don't exist._ **

**_Dear Brendon,_ **

**_I wrote you last because you fucked me over._ **

**_I have so many things that I want to say to you, but you won't fucking answer my text messages anymore. You don't even fucking read them. Have you blocked my number? Is that it? You couldn't handle poor Ryan Ross texting you to see if you wanted to patch things up?_ **

**_Do you remember when I wrote, 'Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen'? I didn't mean the band fucking falling apart._ **

**_I'm not jealous of you and your fucking fame. I'm not jealous of you and Dallon or you and Sarah and whoever else you started fucking after me. I'm not jealous of how you managed to keep all the fans on your side and got them to start hating or forgetting me. I'm not jealous. At. All._ **

**_You seem to be happy with your success. You seem to be happy saying that MY LYRICS belong to YOU as well. I fucking wrote the lyrics on Fever, not you. I poured my heart and soul onto the album and all you did was sing the fucking words._ **

**_I'm already on the back of this paper, so I have to cut my anger short, but just know that even though you've done all this shitty stuff to me, you're still my boy._ **

**_Whenever you decide I'm worth your time._ **

**_~Ry_ **


End file.
